


The Advantages of Being Small

by hailqiqi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Plotless Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailqiqi/pseuds/hailqiqi
Summary: Lance loves how small Pidge is compared to him. Most of the time, anyway...





	The Advantages of Being Small

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a stressful two weeks, so have a teeny tiny quickie shot of fluff (that is totally not a projection of what I want to do to my giant husband)

“I love how you’re so tiny.”

Pidge looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. “You what now?”

“Just… Y’know. We wouldn’t be able to do this if you were much bigger.” Lance laughed and spread his arms, indicating how they were lying with Pidge comfortably sprawled atop his chest. “Like, I couldn’t do this with Hunk.”

“I think you’d have to be the one on top with Hunk,” Pidge teased, folding her arms and propping her chin on them to better look at him.

Lance laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, a content smile on his face as he closed his eyes and sank back into the pillow. Pidge hummed, pleased. Moments like these, when the world outside the bedroom door didn’t matter, where she could just simply _be_ , were rare. Lance’s expression was relaxed, free of the tension that so often marred his features, and Pidge pushed herself up to trail the fingertips of one hand over their contours.

He twitched and momentarily cracked an eye but didn’t say anything. Pidge took it as permission and continued her exploration.

Forehead, cheeks, jawline… She just wanted to touch him. His skin was perfect, soft and smooth and warm, and how often did she get to see him looking so content? Not very.

She tapped the tip of his nose lightly, giggling as the angle gave her a sudden idea.

Lance cracked an eye again. “What?” he murmured.

Pidge grinned. “I love how you’re so big, too.”

“Hm?”

“Well…” she drawled, only feeling a _little_ guilty, “if you were much smaller I wouldn’t be able to do this!”

And with that, she stuck two fingers straight into one of his nostrils.

“What the quiznak?!” Lance spluttered, shoving her off immediately. Pidge fell off and landed on the floor with a thump, laughing too hard to bother picking herself up as Lance glared down at her. “Pidge! What the heck?!”

“I couldn’t help it! It was just too tempting!”

She buried her head in the mattress, trying hard to get her laughter under control, but that died when Lance started indignantly kicking all the bedding towards her head. A pillow landed near her hand and she threw it back, and soon enough pillows, blankets, discarded shirts, plushies and whatever soft things they could find were flying through the air as the walls echoed with laughter.

By the time the fight petered out they’d somehow swapped places, and Pidge hung upside-down off the bed with a grin.

From this angle, she could see up his nose again.

“Hey, Lance.”

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, giving her an even better view of the black holes that were his nostrils from below. “Hey, yeah?”

“Reckon I could fit three fingers up there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I reckon three would be a stretch but might fit if she used the little, ring and middle fingers. Lance would have to stay still, though...


End file.
